


Irresponsibly Mad For You

by coffeebuddha



Series: French Girls Verse [3]
Category: Castle
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 16:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeebuddha/pseuds/coffeebuddha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kevin attempts to bake and Javier loves him anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irresponsibly Mad For You

The apartment is a disaster zone when Javier lets himself in with the key Kevin had pressed into his hand less than a week ago. During Javier's last class, he'd spent the entire hour looking at pictures of crime scenes without batting an eyelash, but the mess spread out in front of him is bad enough that he has to pause right inside the doorway, one hand still holding on to the doorknob, just to take it all in.

"Babe," he calls out as he steps over a small cluster of broken egg shells and into the living room. "You home?"

"In here!"

'Here' is apparently the kitchen, and Javier hesitates, because there's cocoa powder on the armchair and an overturned bottle of rum on the couch and he really just doesn't know if he wants to know.

He glances down at the dozen roses he has white knuckled in his fist. Is it tacky to do a ding dong dash with flowers?

Probably.

Anyway, it's too late to escape now. Kevin's sticking his head out of the kitchen doorway, a wide, fond smile stretched across his face. No grown man should look that adorable with flour in his hair. Javier's feet move him forward without his permission and he leans in for a kiss that tastes like dark chocolate with a sharp bite of alcohol.

"Hey," Kevin murmurs against his lips, dipping his head to press the curve of his smile to Javier's jaw. "Hi, you're here early." Another kiss, deep and wet and dirty, and when Kevin pulls away his lips are swollen and his eyes are dazed. "Hi."

"Happy Valentine's Day." Javier thumbs a smudge of chocolate off Kevin's chin and slicks it over Kevin's lower lip so that he can lick off. Kevin melts against him, all warm and pliable in his arms, and it's so perfect that Javier can almost ignore it when he slides his hand over Kevin's hip and touches something he thinks might be raw egg.

_ Almost. _

"So," he says as he breaks the kiss. Kevin follows his mouth for half a second and makes a small, disapproving noise low in his throat.  Javier wipes his fingertips off on Kevin's t-shirt and glances over his shoulder into the kitchen. "Jesus, babe, did a bakery explode in there?"

"No." Kevin punches Javier's bicep and aims a glare with no real heat behind it at him. "I've just been, you know, baking."

Oh, shit.

"Oh, really?" Javier tries to keep the grimace off his face, honestly he does, but the memory of having to go to the ER after the last time Kevin attempted brownies makes it really hard. "Unsupervised?"

"I can follow a simple list of instructions, you know." The frown that replaces the glare is milder, but the small downturn of Kevin's lips is genuine enough that Javier sweeps in to kiss it away.

"I know." A small peck on the tip of Kevin's nose. "You're all things brilliant and bright, babe." A loud, smacking smooch to his cheek.  "It's just that baking isn't exactly--" a light brush of lips  against Kevin's forehead that doubles as a pause while he gropes for the most tactful way to put it "--well, it isn't exactly your forte."

"Well, duh," Kevin says, pinching Javier's side hard enough that he jumps a little. "I suck, that's why I asked Jenny to make a batch of emergency cupcakes, but way to have faith in me, bro."

Javier glances in the kitchen again, taking in the charred, blackened lumps that look fused into the muffin tin and the lumpy frosting mess smeared over the counter. He clears his throat, offers up a quick prayer of praise for Jenny, and steals another small kiss. "I brought you flowers," he says, his lilting up in an almost question, and wiggles them at Kevin.

Kevin laughs, loud and delighted. He clasps them in both hands and grins at Javier. "Good man."

"Yeah," Javier asks. He sways a little closer at the encouragement in Kevin's smile. 

"Yeah," Kevin says, and Javier can feel his smile again, this time at the hollow of his throat. " _My_ man."

"I thought it might be a bit too much of a cliche."

"Nah, it was a good move." Kevin nips at his earlobe. The hand holding the roses flails out a little until he smacks it into a small table next to the doorway, and then the flowers are gone and Kevin's hands are sliding down under Javier's waistband to cup his ass and pull their hips together. "I love cliches. Moonlit dinners, long walks on the beach." He pauses and executes a short, twisting grind that make's Javier's breath hitch and his knees weak. " _Phenomenal _ sex on holidays and birthdays."

"Oh? Is that so? Because I could possibly work with that."

"I thought you might be able to," Kevin says with a playful, exaggerated bat of his eyelashes. "Of course, I'm kind a mess right now. If only there was someone around to help me clean up."

Javier cracks up and hooks his fingers in Kevin's belt loops as he starts walking backwards. "As it happens, I know a quaint little bathroom nearby and I'm kind of a ninja with shampoo and conditioner."

"Mmm, baby," Kevin laughs and tugs his shirt off, his hair sticking up even more crazily than usual. "You know I love a man who can condition me  _ good _ ."

"You are such a freak." Javier can barely get the words out for the laughter bubbling up in his throat like champagne.

"Yeah," Kevin says with an irrepressible grin and another sinful roll of his hips. "But I'm a freak who's gonna let you get me all dirty again with frosting after you help me get clean."

Javier groans and grabs Kevin around the waist, swinging him easily over his shoulder. "How could anyone say no to that?"

Kevin just keeps laughing and smacks Javier on the ass as he carries him into the bathroom.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Valentine's Day Mini Ficathon](http://ryanandesposito.livejournal.com/52963.html). Title taken from Frank Sinatra's Call Me Irresponsible. Set in my [French Girls verse](http://coffeebuddha.livejournal.com/tag/french%20girls%20verse). Yes, I did bake and decorate those cupcakes in real life, and the lines are supposed to be Javier's abs, not his penis. *headdesk* I'm never going to live that one down.


End file.
